


Lost and Forgotten.

by My_Love_Letter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Letter/pseuds/My_Love_Letter
Summary: This happens more frequently than you'd like to imagine. You lose your memories and typically wake up in piles of rubble and ash. You only know this because it's been written in your journal that you find at the beginning of every journey. With no recollection of who you are and what happened to you, you heed the journal's words carefully.As it states, there may be a time in which you lose yourself all over again.





	1. Prologue: Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind that this is a self-insert of me specifically. There will be abilities and characteristics that are of my own design as this was written originally for me. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy reading this series!

You can't see anything but dust settling around you. The air is thick, heavy, and you cough with every breath you try and take. Your hands grip on to whatever surface you can, under the dim lighting and the stinging in your eyes. Your fingertips meet the smooth touch of concrete on the ground and cold metal on top of you. 

"Hey..." you cough out. "Is somebody there?" You're met with silence.

You struggle and squirm your way out of the metal that confined you...and saved you. The metal sheet and iron that was the tying foundation for the building you were in protected ultimately from the debri that fell down. Oddly enough, the metal seemed warped, almost having a bubble shape, but with enough room for you to get out. You decided to question things later.

You walk over the collapsed ruin of the building you were in, seeing many fractures in the ceiling. This building wasn't done dying just yet, as rubble continued to fall from above. 

You carefully made your way out, taking note to be more careful due to the lack of shoes.

You step outside to be greeted with a setting sun in the distance. You seemed to have been trapped in the lower floors of a warehouse. It seemed abandoned, but you can only hope so. Your feet touch the grass and you take in the clean air. Your memories are blank, unable to recall what happened or what your name is. 

The air is cold; you had little clothes. You had only a long sleeve army green jacket and shorts. You shudder, but stop to examine the contents of your jackets. Strapped to your legs, you find a metal contraption. One for each leg, the contraption resembled a hilt and a handle. You fiddle with it, trying to understand what it could be. You hear something locking into place before the equipment gave off a soft hum. Parts of it light up, as if you had activated an ancient rune. 

Before fully understanding, you pressed on a sensor on the handle. A brilliant shade of crimson red was particalized, recreating a sword. Its light was warm and bright. It was incredibly light, assuming that the weight of the handle was the only concern. You tightened your grip on the sword, doing a few mock swings to test it. You tested the sword's strength on a nearby crate. With a quick swing, the crate oblitherated. To your amaze, the wall behind it had a large slash indicating where you swinged. With a smile on your face, you quickly test and see what the handle equipment would produce.

After a quick lock in place, a similar shade of red bursted into life forming a shield. Like the sword, it was light, bright, and intense. But it quickly died, with its light flickering. You couldn't activate it again and decided that it would be best not to try for now.

After putting away the equipment, you find the last items in your jacket. You find an insane amount of money all neatly tucked into a roll, tied with a rubber band. You put it away. Your last posession is a journal with hastily written words.

"You have forgotten your memories. Make no mistake or it will happen again."

\-------

You gained equipment!   
▪Crimson Sword  
▪Broken Crimson Shield  
▪Large Amount of Money  
▪Mysterious Journal


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sleepy forgive if the writing is sloppu

A good month had passed since your reawakening at the warehouse. Aimlessly, you wandered, not sure what to make of the cryptic notes that were left behind. Nothing remains of your memories regarding family, friends, and yourself. Only a few notes regarding your memory loss and to be prepared; not to be deceived.

You've retained a good sum of knowledge, such as the world, the state it's in, necessary survival skills for wilderness and communication. 

You felt restless, not sure of what to do or where to go. Nonetheless, you've found a different form of peace. In your travels to the city to acquire new clothes, you've witnessed first-hand the tension between Omnics and humans. Whatever their past fights may have been, there is no justifying a bad person due to previous events that may have tormented them. 

It was small at first. Standing up for the Omnics. You stood in-between Omnics and humans, protecting them when you could. A simple display of your sword was typically enough to ward off any foe. With events like these, it was obvious that both side were at fault. Humans targeted peace-wanting Omnics because they couldn't fight back without risking the confirmation of violent Omnic ideology. Some groups of Omnics took it upon themselves to protect other Omnics, including businesses but at the expense of human safety and concern.

A half year had passed and you kept them both at bay.

No friends or allies to call your own as they were too afraid to completely trust you yet compassion and gratitude was a language all forms of people could speak. Many humans and Omnics alike express their kindness and while some agree with your thoughts, some can't change.

You felt...at home oddly enough. 

You protect. 

You fight. 

Thoughts that once plagued your mind were slowly washing away with time. You were so determined to know your past at first. To solve the mysteries of the journal you had. Yet, another disturbing thought came to your mind. 

What if this memory loss was a blessing? What if the past you desired this outcome? What if you were in truth, some sort of criminal? It would explain the weapons you had.

A part of you had decided that these questions were enough affirmation for whatever happened. You may never find closure over what happened or who you are. 

You want to know everything and yet, a part of you wanted to know nothing.

You just didn't know. So you continued to fight for good, for a better dream.

\------

Elsewhere...

"Sir." An automated voice spoke from a computer. "Our scouts believe they have found the target."

An older man sits at a desk, scribbling away on his previous paperwork. "...And?" He asked in a gravely voice. "Details?"

"They appeared at some point maybe 5 or 6 months ago. They have been fighting Omnics and humans, but only those that threaten the well-being of others." The computer displays a few images of newspaper articles along with small social media photos. The photos depicted the "hero" with Omnic and human associates, those who are assumed to be saved. "Their weapon consists only of a sword, but I have a high probability that this could be them. We must acquire them before the enemy does."

He sets the pen down before ordering, "Put it into motion. We're taking them back home."


	3. Who are these People and Why are You in My Room

Today started out rough. A human gang was bullying an Omnic cafe owner for being so successful in their business that they blamed the Omnic for their lack of success. You were up early, making your own daily routine; occassionally writing in your journal when you saw it happen. A small group of punks was jeering at the front of the cafe until one was arching his hand back, preparing to throw something at a window. Instinctively, you shielded the business window by dashing in front of it, but injured yourself in the process.

The gang left once they realized you were bleeding from the head and didn't want to be caught by authorities. The owner stepped out of his shop, apologized profusely before insisting you stepped in for a patch-up and a good meal. You nearly collapsed on them and they confirmed that the object you were hit with was a brick. They wouldn't let you leave until you regained clarity.

You felt disorientated and decided to head back to the motel early. After grabbing a few groceries; you went back to your usual motel and room you had been staying in. 

It was then you realized before entering, someone was already in the room. It couldn't be housekeeping or management as they had already dropped by to check on you earlier today. 

Anxiously, you set down the bag of groceries and readied your digi-sword by your side. With you ready to activate the sensor, you entered the motel room.

In plain sight, nothing looked out of place. A clean bed and no more cluttered trash. You didn't lower your stance as you continued your investigation. It was then the door slammed behind you! You turned to confront your intruder, but yet nothing.

A voice that was rich and velvety, yet dark, grey, and gravely spoke to you. "So much hostility," the voice said. It was that of a man's voice. Small black mists began to appear, swirling around the room. "I thought you and I had something...special." 

Had? Your eyes widened at the thought this man... beast...knew you.

His full form appeared and you could then relish at the image of this stranger. A hooded creature that adorned an ivory-white mask. With metal claws and armor, you stood no chance at this current state in terms of combat. "Don't worry," he says, catching you by surprise. "I saw what those punks did to you earlier." 

Oh, the kids; you thought.

"Let's just say, I took care of them for you..." it was then you noticed his metal claws had a dried shade of blood clinging on them. Your headache was getting worse, you really weren't in an ok shape. Your stance relaxed against your will and you had to support yourself against the wall. Your vision blurred as there was a repeating pain, as if a small hammer was going against your skull.

Without time to react, he gently embraced you. Allowing you to rest in his arms as he spoke, occassionally rubbing your back. "Don't worry, Akande will be here soon. You can relax, we can go back to how things were." Your headache worsened when a noise from the door appeared.

A repeating sound of someone trying to break down the door. Who could this be? You panicked. A strong burst of light then came into the room from the doorway. Another intruder had came in. "They're in here!" He barked over his shoulders. You could barely see. Breathing somehow became painful. 

"Gabriel!" The newcomer yelled.

"Jack..." he possessively put his arm around you and you fell into it. "You can't take this one from me."

You wanted to fight, but weren't sure on who you should point your sword at. 

"You can't fight us all, Gabe."

"And what if I were to make this reunion..." he takes out a massive shotgun in his other hand. "Into a hostage situation?'"

Jack turned to look at you, you couldn't tell his emotions through his mask. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. Talon can always fix them up.

"Because that turned out so well for Amelie, didn't it?"

"Amelie died a long time ago before Talon.

You could only assume that Jack was stalling for time. You weren't sure how he would help you get out of this situation considering you're a bit of a liability. You couldn't hold for much longer. You completely collapsed against Gabriel's arm and blacked out.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna add reader/zenyatta now cause i love him too much...
> 
>  
> 
> HEAD'S UP
> 
> All reader X character chapters will start at ch 6, mainly with fluff.
> 
> So it will look like this  
> reader x chara  
> Reader x chara  
> Reader x chara
> 
> Storyline chapter
> 
> Reader x talon chara
> 
> Storyline chap
> 
> So you can have the chapter of your choosing before going back to plot. Ok good night i am tired.

You woke up in a room with dim lighting and vastly different from your motel room. It was clean and the air smelled of a slight alcohol, presumably from medicine. You tried to sit up to your surprise when you see a blue blur dash out of the room.

"They're awake, everyone! They're awake!" You hear as the voice gets farther away. The blur comes back and you are greeted with one of Overwatch's poster icons, Lena Oxton; the Tracer. "Good morning!" She chirps. "Or is it good evening? Baah, whatever. So glad to see you again, love!" Her smile was warm like the sun, as if she was greeting an old friend.

More people started shuffling into the room, with remarks of their own. A blonde woman in a doctor's gown with tired eyes and a soft smile, telling others that you had a concussion and you'd be fine before scolding the others for immediately entering the room altogether. Others added to her caring nature, worrying over your health.

A stout man with a blonde beard, regarded as Torbjorn by his associates, came with a checklist. He droned on for a bit, upset over the weapon's damage. "It's repaired, shined, buffed, some new upgrades gave it some weight. You can now change the color! I remember how you wanted that."

"Aside from that," Jack spoke up. His masked stature looming over some members. "The obvious is going to happen. You're going to get some rest, after that we're going to have to get you back into shape. Going MIA does a lot to your strength."

A man donning a cowboy hat nudged his shoulder. " Don't you think this calls for a celebration first? Let 'em rest, yeah, but let 'em party before you throw them back to work." A few chuckles and nods from the group support his notion.

This all felt so...nice. While it is true you were in a period of isolation because you put yourself in one, to have so many at once just welcome you...

But you had to put a stop to it. It wasn't kind to deceive these people this way.

"Excuse me..." you squeaked. It gathered the attention of everyone quick. "I'm sorry, but I-I'm not." You took a deep breath, "I'm not... I'm not your friend. I don't know you guys."

"Where am I?"

\-----  
An hour later, Angela Ziegler, head of medical staff, exited the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the other Overwatch operatives crowding the hallway. They looked at her, hoping for answers.

"I can only speculate their memory loss is from their earlier injury. Soldier 76, you said it was today, yes?"

He nods. "When I first found them, it looked like they had a small patch-up job. Still bleeding..."

"For the time being, I would recommend not overwhelming them. They must have been incredibly confused to see all of us at once in the room." Straightening her back, she exclaimed, "Okay, everyone! We have to ensure they feel welcome. Don't overwhelm them, don't rush them. Just. Be kind." She gives a smile and sighs.

"They'll come back to us."

\---

At around 2 a.m. you were walked to your room by Zenyatta. You had a gist of who everyone was now, but was scolded for referring Soldier 76 as Jack. The room you entered was decorative with string lights that had roses, small crystals, and weapon blueprints of your familiar sword. On a desk laid a stack of journals of different sizes and color. Flipping through the contents of one book was more mysteries you had previously left behind. Flipping through the contents of one book was more mysteries you had previously left behind.

"You think that's impressive," Zenyatta remarks."In truth, we collectively agreed to search your room for clues as to your whereabouts...I apologize for the invasion of privacy on everyone's behalf. We were unsuccessful to say the least. However, we uncovered a mass number of journals in your possession." He points to the closet. "We were unable to find or comprehend the words written within them...they were not known in any language. But I do hope you are able the answers you seek."

You turn around and quickly say, "Thank you, Zenny."

"You..." he turns around to look at you again, his light sensors twinkling. "You recalled the nickname you gave me!" His voice was full of light and joy. "I am delighted. In truth, you told me some information before your disappearance."

"The others don't know?"

"You requested it. May I come in?" You gestured your hand, inviting him. You closed the door behind him and his orbs give off a small hum of light. "Prior to your absence, you disclosed to me something troubling. You mentioned that you never remembered anything of your past and your weapons. As if they were given to you by an outside force. Not only that, forces of groups against us would recognize you."

"You had a theory in which, you experience this phenomenon more than once. Your return and me disclosing this information back to you can only partially confirm your theory."

"Partially?"

"You never found out why it happened. Why it occurs. Why fate returns you into a clean, unforgivable state. The last I saw you, you sought out this information with determination. Though comlinks, you..." his voice ends in a sad tone. "Said goodbye. Everyone at the time, including myself, concluded your farewells were you departing from our family forever. Perhaps it was something different."

"Perhaps you knew that you would forget again. You found the cause of your memory loss and forgot again. Your discovery has to yet again to be rediscovered."

\---

You could barely sleep after all that information. You flipped through dozens of journals in the hopes you could find an answer, but your progress didn't accomplish anything. Leaving the room and socializing with the other agents only made you feel much more alienated. People would treat you as their old friend or a stranger too quickly to be adjusted to it. However, a noticeable trend waz that all the agents referred to you as Cherry.

When you asked others about it, they gave you different answers. It wasn't until later that Hana told you.

"Cherry?" She quirked. "That's your gaming tag."

"I played video games?"

"For a while, anyway. When you started playing 16-bit Hero multiplayer with me; you were a new player and had a locked amount of profile icons you could use. You picked the cherry one and just, everyone kinda went with it." She looks up from her phone, "It's still okay, right? To call you Cherry?"

You then realized the amount of people staring at you after listening to Dva. Somewhat pressured, you reply, "Yeah it's ok. I guess." A collective sigh of relief can be heard in the room and Dva thanks you with a beaming smile on her face.

It was going to be awkward adapting to this new yet familiar environment. But you were grateful to be surrounded by those willing to be patient and kind.


End file.
